The Ron Brigade
by theriddler32
Summary: Kim's been kidnapped-by Bowser. When Ron set off after them, he finds being a hero can be a whole lot harder than you think. And just how does Donkey Kong fit into this?
1. The Disappearance

Editor's note: I will try to have this story updated once a week.

* * *

><p>Kim was dropping Ron off after another date at Bueno Nacho. She walked to the door with him and asked, "Where are you going to go to college at?"<p>

"I don't know, KP-none of the colleges will accept me. I don't even know whether I'll go to college at all," Ron replied.

"It's okay, Ron," Kim said, giving Ron a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later, KP!" Ron shouted, shutting the door.

"Bye, Ron!" Kim shouted back.

Ron, not long after Kim left, heard a large bang on his front door. He opened it up and found Kim's backpack. "Why'd Kim drop this?" he asked himself, "well, I'll see her tomorrow. I'll give it to her then." With that, he closed the door and went to bed.

The next morning, Ron was abruptly awakened by a phone ring. He answered, "Stoppable Residence. This is Ron."

"Hello, Ronald," the familiar voice of Dr. James Possible.

"Hiya, Dr. P! What can I do for you?" asked Ron.

"Kimmy-Cub didn't come home last night. Do you know where she went?" asked Dr. Possible.

"Well, she didn't go on a mission. She never does that without me," Ron replied.

"I know. I called Wade earlier," Dr. Possible said.

"Actually, Dr. P, I did find Kim's backpack. It landed at my door last night about ten minutes after she dropped me off," Ron replied.

"Well, that's strange," Dr. Possible replied.

"I'm going outside to take a look. I'll be right back. I'll leave you with Rufus," Ron said, giving the phone to Rufus, who began chattering away. Ron quickly put on his shoes and checked outside. He saw the Sloth still parked and noticed the damage to the lawn and the pavement.

He went back inside and got the phone back from Rufus, "Dr. P, I've got some bad news for you."

"What is it?" asked Dr. Possible.

"KP isn't here. Her car is still parked outside my house and there were huge holes in the pavement and yard," Ron replied.

"Oh, well. At least she's missing and not out with some boy," Dr. Possible said, "thanks, anyway Ronald."

Unlike what Dr. Possible assumed, Kim was not alright. She was, in fact, locked inside a large tower, with her hands chained together. She was relieved when one of the guards, a Koopa, unlocked the cell and took her to a large Throne Room, where the same turtle sat that had attacked her the night before. Kim took one look and asked, "What do you want?"

"I want nothing from you other that for you to watch my son, future Koopa King," the turtle replied, "His name is Bowser Jr."

"Meaning your name is Bowser, but why didn't you just call, or beep me?" Kim replied.

"Correct, but my full name is King Bowser Koopa, and I didn't call because I would rather have you come here," Bowser replied, "now if you would please watch my son while I do some kid-I mean 'work.'"

"When will you be done?" asked Kim.

"Actually, that's the problem," Bowser replied, "I may be busy for a long time-at least a week, so I have arranged for everything you need-clothes, sleeping arrangements, everything."

"How much will you pay?" asked Kim.

"Well, I have a lot of gold coins you could use."

"I can do that. Where is he at?"

"Kamek, here will take you to his room."

The wizard-tutle took a key, and freed Kim from her chains. He then escorted her out of Bowser's chambers. Upon reaching a large room, Kamek gave a sharp knock on the door. A small tutle answered the door. He asked, "What?"

"Your father has arranged for me to help with business, so he hired a babysitter for you," Kamek replied.

"So, Dad won't let me help him this time?" asked Jr.

"Not this time," Kamek replied, "but maybe next time. This is Kim. She'll be your babysitter for the next while."

"Hello, Jr.," Kim said.

"Hi," Jr. replied, a bit disappointed.

"You know, I know a few stories that can keep your mind off of helping," Kim replied.

"I love stories," Jr. said, "come inside."

"Have fun," Kamek replied.

"We will," Jr. replied, closing the door.

"Alright, so, do you want to hear about Duff Killigan, the Seniors, Drakken and Shego, Monkey Fist, or DNAmy?" Kim asked.

"Could you tell me a story about one of each?" asked Jr.

"Sure," Kim replied.

While Kim told her story, Kamek went back to Bowser's Throne Room. Standing in the Throne Room were the Koopalings-nothing unusual. But Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, Dr. Drakken, Shego, the Seniors, DNAmy, Electrica, Frugal Lucre, Motor Ed, and Aviarius were all standing in the Throne Room.

"She has been distracted. Jr. played his part very well," Kamek announced.

"So Jr. is keeping her busy," Bowser replied, "good. We may proceed to Phase 2."

"But you don't know her like we do," Drakken objected, "Kim Possible is smarter. After a while, she'll need another distraction."

"He's right. Red is a smart chick," Ed, Drakken's cousin replied.

"And won't Ron Stoppable get curious?" asked Monkey Fist.

"The Buffoon? He'll never figure it out," Drakken replied.

"But how are we going to keep her occupied after she figures our plan out?" Shego asked.

"That's Electronique's territory," Bowser replied, "now, onto Phase 2."

* * *

><p>Editor's note: What do you think Phase 2 is? Hint: Mario fans will know this one. Anyway, I'll take suggestions, comments, and ideas.<p> 


	2. To the Castle!

Princess Peach was observing the view from her castle. She sighed, "This is beautiful."

"Yes it is," her assistant replied.

"Could you go find Mario and see if he and Luigi and Daisy will join us for supper and cake?" she asked Toadsworth, Toadette, and Toad.

"Yes, princess," they replied and then scrambled off to find their guests.

"It's time we did something about Bowser for good," Peach said to herself, "and they're just the ones to help. I can't go sitting around between the annual Karting, Party, and Brawl, waiting to be kidnapped anymore."

"It looks like your wait is up, Lassie," a voice from behind said, unfamiliar to Peach. (Duff Killigan)

"We are officially kidnapping you by the order of Boswer," another voice, unidentifiable by Peach. (Frugal Lucre)

"Quiet, fools! She knows that we're from Bowser," another voice said. (Monkey Fist)

" We should hurry up with our evil plan," another voice said. (Senior Sr.)

"So I can get back to my suntan," another said (Senior Jr.)

"Shego! Grab her," another voice said. (Drakken)

"This time I have a backup plan," Peach replied, and then clapped her hands. The Royal Guard, formerly known as the Toad Brigade rushed in armed with spears. Captain Toad, the leader said, "Surrender by order of the Toad Brigade."

"Back off, Mushrooms," said the female (Shego), with her hands glowing with a green substance. The brave Toads stood firm, but one blast of the energy sent all four running. Grabbing Peach, Shego, said, "Let's go!"

Ron had no idea where Kim was. She'd called a while ago stating that she would be gone a long time. Ron had Wade hack into the Global Justice security cams. He restlessly waited for Wade's response, every five minutes checking on Wade. Wade finally came up with something. He said, "Watch this."

A video showed Kim saying goodbye, then turning around to see a turtle with spikes. He said, "Kim Possible, I cordially invite you to come to my kingdom for a visit."

"I don't think so," Kim replied.

"You're coming whether you want to or not," the turtle replied.

"So not," Kim said, getting into battle stance.

"Then you'd better look behind you," the turtle said.

"I'm not falling for that old trick. . .," Kim replied, and fell over, unconscious. A large, floating wizard-turtle had smacked her with his staff.

"Load her in the ship," the turtle said.

The wizard took Kim's backpack, threw it behind him and took Kim to a large, wooden flying vessel, which took off momentarily.

"Who was that?" asked Ron.

"Already on it," Wade replied, "I don't know his name, but he's showed up once before and tried to melt Antarctica."

"Typical super-villain," Ron muttered.

"That's not all," Wade said, "he was stopped by two plumbers named Mario and Luigi."

"Nice mustache," Ron said, looking at a picture of the two plumbers.

"I think I know how our turtle-dragon got here," Wade said, "after hacking into GJ's security cams, I found that there's a portal not far from here."

"Turtle-dragon?" asked Ron.

"He can breathe fire," Wade replied.

"A fire breathing turtle-dragon?" Ron asked, becoming afraid.

"Ron, you can do it. I'm coming with you. And I'll get you some more people," Wade said, "we'll be at your house in thirty minutes."

"Just enough time for me to stock up on Bueno Nacho for the trip," Ron replied.

"Hurry then," Wade said.

Ron took Kim's keys and took the Sloth to the Bueno Nacho drivethru. He ordered fifty of everything and Grande Sized them. After waiting for twenty minutes, Ned brought it all out.

Upon his return, he found that Wade brought Felix, Monique, and Yori. Ron said, "I suppose you all know about Kim, right?"

"That turtle is gonna get it from me," Monique said, doubling up her fists.

"I owe you much, it is my honor to help you," Yori said.

"And I want to help, too," Felix said.

"Thanks, guys, but now, we need to get going. I have food all ready," Ron replied.

"Ron, where are we going?" asked Monique.

"I don't really know. Wade didn't tell me that part," Ron replied.

"To rescue Kim, we have to go to these coordinates, where the ship that took her disappeared," Wade replied, "the only problem is getting high enough."

"Felix's tricked out wheelchair!" Ron exclaimed.

"I can't take all of you at the same time," Felix replied.

"One at a time will work," Wade replied.

"Ladies first?" asked Felix.

"I'm not going first. No way," Monique replied.

"Of course, it will be Stoppableson's honor to go first," Yori said.

"Always with the honor," Ron muttered.

"You make things fun with your American humor," Yori replied, smiling.

"Go to these coordinates," Wade said to Felix, "then come get the rest of us."

"And take this," Ron said, handing Felix a suitcase filled with Bueno Nacho, "take one of these every trip."

"Got it," Felix replied, taking off. One more point to note, is that when Felix picked up Monique, who was last, Bonnie Rockwaller came bolting up and said, "Take me with you! Kim may be my rival, but she's not going to be kidnapped."

Once they all reached the coordinates of the portal, they found themselves standing in a bright world. They saw a road going forward. Little mushroom people were casually walking, and spared no friendliness, especially when Ron or the others asked questions. But whenever they asked about a turtle-dragon, the mushrooms acted strangely. Early on, Ron and the others learned that the mushrooms were called "Toads."

"The toad said that this path leads to a castle," Wade said, "maybe they know who this turtle-dragon is."

"I think we are in for more than we bargained for," Felix said.

"Anything for Kim," Monique replied.

"The castle is up ahead," Yori said.

"Let me guess, it's my honor to knock?" asked Ron.

"Is that so easily predictable?" Wade asked.

"It's Ron's honor to do this, Ron's honor to do that," Ron muttered, knocking on the gate. Momentarily, an elderly Toad with brown spots and a mustache appeared, leaning on a small staff. He said, "Welcome to Princess Peach's castle. I am Toadsworth"

"We're looking for a large dragon-turtle that looks like this," Wade said, showing a picture of the dragon, "have you seen him?"

Toadsworth's friendly outlook, produced a look of shock and then said, "Let me get you someone who can help you."

Toadsworth disappeared into the castle, and returned momentarily with two Italians. One wore a red plumber's outfit complete with a hat with the letter "M" on it. The other was taller and wore a green plumber's outfit with a letter "L" on it.

"What's this about someone looking for Bowser?" asked the plumber dressed in red.

"A fire-breathing turtle kidnapped my girlfriend!" Ron exclaimed.

"Mama Mia!" the plumber dressed in green exclaimed, "He arranged for Princess Peach to be kidnapped today."

"If this Bowser is the turtle in the picture, then that's who we're looking for," Wade replied, showing the picture of the dragon.

"That's Bowser," the first plumber replied.

"That Bowser! If I was ten years younger, I'd-I'd. . .," Toadsworth began.

"Get toasted by his fiery breath," another Toad finished.

"You both must be Mario and Luigi," Wade said.

"That's right. And it looks like I'm going to fight him again," Mario replied.

"You mean 'we,'" Felix said.

"Oh, no. I'm not getting left out of this one," Luigi said.

"We're coming, too," Toadsworth replied, followed by Toadette, the Toad Brigade, and Toad.

"Wait for me!" exclaimed a brown-haired girl in a yellow dress, "Daisy's coming, too!"

"It looks like we go to Bowser's Castle," Mario said.

Meanwhile, at Bowser's Castle, the triumphant kidnappers brought Peach to Bowser, who locked her in a large man-sized bird cage hanging from the ceiling. Bowser growled, "On to Phase 3."

"Let me think," Killigan said, "Phase 1 was kidnapping Possible, Phase 2 was kidnapping Peach. What exactly _is _Phase 3?"

"You never told us about a Phase 3," Monkey Fist said.

"You don't think that Mario is just going to sit there and do nothing while we have the Princess, do you?" asked Bowser.

"Yes?" Drakken asked.

"I get what he means," Shego said, "we set a trap for him."

* * *

><p>Editor's Note: Bowser has it in for Mario this time. Wonder what that'll do.<p> 


	3. The Trap

"How far do we have to go yet?" whined Bonnie.

"Not too far. We just have to get to the island ahead," Mario replied.

The island, of course, was Yoshi Island, where all the Yoshis lived. Mario strolled to a green one and said, "The Princess is captured and I need your help. Could you give us a ride?"

The Yoshi nodded in reply and called the others together. Soon after, everyone received a Yoshi to ride. Bonnie again began whining, "This is too bumpy."

"I thought you were just complaining that your feet were sore," Luigi replied.

"The castle is up ahead," Mario said, "normally it takes me three or four times as long."

"You have more people this time," Toadsworth replied.

"Daisy helps matters," Luigi said, pointing at Princess Daisy running in front of them smashing poor koopas and goombas.

"You're right," Mario said.

At Bowser's Castle, Bowser had already arranged for the trap. Drakken's security cameras allowed him to see when Mario would come. Bowser called the villains together, pointed at the screen and said, "We have a problem. I can identify Mario, the other guy, Princess Daisy, and several toads, but I have no idea who they are."

"I believe Blue Boy said that whats-his-name wouldn't make it," Killigan said.

"He's never foiled me before," Drakken replied.

"He's foiled me with that other girl-the ninja before," Monkey Fist said.

"And that guy in the wheelchair is familiar," Ed replied.

"I think the other one is Kimmy's rival," Shego said.

"Fortunately, surprise is still on our side," Bowser said.

"I wish I'd thought of using magic to make Kim agree to babysit," Drakken muttered.

Suddenly, the door burst open, and Kim came in. She obviously didn't know what was going on. She had, in fact, come in to know when lunch would be ready.

"What is going on?" Kim demanded.

"Only the final success of our evil plans," Drakken replied.

"Final?" asked Kim.

"You see, Bowser here hired us to kidnap the Princess. That's her-the one up there in the cage. And once we left, we-Shego knew that you'd come after us. So, Bowser kidnapped you, and had Kamek put a spell on you, making you babysit Jr. while we continued our evil plan-and soon Mario will be crushed, and Bowser will rule Mushroom Kingdom forever!" Drakken replied.

"I don't think so," Kim said, getting into battle stance.  
>"Before you try to battle us, you know very well that there's well over twenty of us," Shego said, "though I could beat you by myself any day."<p>

"Thanks, but I'm still trying anyway," Kim replied.

"Electronique!" Bowser yelled. After receiving a short burst of electricity, Kim fell over, again unconscious. Kamek also waved his wand over her.

Returning to the group, Mario pointed to a large, dark, figure looming in the distance and said, "There it is!"

"I thought we would at least see one of the Koopalings by now," Luigi said, "something doesn't seem right."

Upon reaching the castle, the only ones wanting to go in were Mario, Daisy, and Yori. Ron was forced to go because it was again "his honor." Everyone else insisted on staying outside. Toadsworth wanted to, but Mario insisted on him staying outside because of his age.

The terror of Bowser's Castle produced little of any sort of enemies. Ron trailed behind. When they reached Bowser, he stood and said, "So you finally made it."

"Let Peach go," Mario demanded.

"Such big words for a plumber," Bowser mocked.

"And give me back my girlfriend!" Ron yelled, heated up.

"Of course," Bowser replied, snapping his fingers. Immediately afterwards, a girl with bright red hair came in. She wore a black dress, similar to Peach and Daisy's, but black. The girl said, "Yes father?"

"Tell these intruders who you are and where you came from," Bowser replied.

"My name is Princess Midnight. I was adopted by Bowser when I was three," the girl replied.

"What did you do to her?" demanded Yori.

"I did nothing," Bowser protested, "Kamek and Electronique did."

"Your wizard!" Mario exclaimed.

"I thought I changed Electronique to be good," Ron protested.

"You did. However, upon Aviarius insisting that she would be a good worker, I used the Attitudinator on her," Bowser replied.

"In a moment you're gonna be reversing that," Daisy said.

"Actually, I don't think so," Bowser said, again snapping his fingers. This time, two side doors opened. Out of one came the seven Koopalings. The other produced Monkey Fist, Drakken, and the others. Upon seeing Senor Jr., "Midnight" strolled over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

The battle was a short one. Mario and Yori got into their battle stances, but were overwhelmed by their opponent's numbers. Ludwig von Koopa and Duff Killigan knocked out Mario. Monkey Fist and Shego took out Yori. Ron and Daisy were the only ones remaining, being vastly outnumbered and slowly surrounded.

"It's up to us," Ron said to Daisy.

"It's up to you," Daisy said, running back through Bowser's Castle, "see ya!"

"This is not good," Ron said to himself as the villains surrounded him. The last thing he saw was Bowser's victorious laugh.

* * *

><p>Editor's note: Ron is not dead. Just so you know. Neither are Mario and Yori. And Kim's never been hit with the Attitudinator before, so I thought I would give it a go.<p> 


	4. Jailbreak

"Now that we have the Buffoon under wraps, what now?" asked Drakken.

"We use him to find the rest of the group," Bowser replied.

"With the Attitudinator?" asked Electronique.

"We use the Attitudinator," Bowser replied, then ordered, "Midnight, get over here!"

Midnight, however, was in her own world. A world of love between her and Senor Jr. Shego had begun to get jealous of her ever since Jr. had picked Midnight over her. When was the last time Midnight broke into a top secret lab?

"Do they have to do that?" Killigan asked, covering his eyes.

"Midnight, whatever you are doing now is not important. I need you to go to visit a prisoner for me," Bowser said.

"Yes father," Midnight sighed, then turned to Jr. and blew a kiss, "I'll be back."

"I'll be waiting," Jr. replied.

"Why do you like her better?" demanded Shego.

"I don't. Both of you have a special place in my heart," Jr. replied.

"That's sweet," Shego said, flattered.

Ron, in the meantime, had been locked inside a cell. He paced nervously, wondering about Daisy and the rest. He wondered about Mario and Yori. He wondered about how to reverse Kim's state of mind.

Suddenly, a voice said, "Stoppableson."

"Who's there?" Ron asked, afraid.

"Only me," the familiar voice of Sensei replied.

"Now you show up," Ron said.

"Call the Lotus Blade, Stoppableson," Sensei replied.

"I know I can call it and everything, but does it work between dimensions?" asked Ron.

"Do it," Sensei insisted.

"Alright," Ron replied, "here sword. Here boy!"

Instantly, as if by magic, the sword floated into view and dropped at Ron's feet. Ron said, "Thank you, Sensei!"

"You are welcome, Stoppableson," Sensei replied, disappearing.

"I wonder if I can use this thing to escape," Ron said.

"Duh," Rufus replied.

"Alright, buddy. Here we go," Ron said, taking the sword and attacking the cell bars. The bars quickly gave way, and Ron was free.

"Now where are Yori and Mario?" asked Ron.

"I'm right here, Stoppableson," Yori replied, several cells down. Ron ran toward the cell and asked, "Are you alright, Yori?"

"I am fine. But it is your honor to-," began Yori.

"I know, I know, rescue you," Ron finished.

"No. It is your honor to leave me. There's someone coming now. Run," Yori replied.

"Well, well, well," came a voice from the stairwell, "it looks like some of the prisoners have been naughty."

"Kim, I know that's not you. Snap out of it," Ron replied.

"I don't know any Kim. But I do know that I have come to get two of you. And you've already done part of my job. I just have to get the other," Midnight said.

Running forward, Ron sidestepped Midnight and ran out the door. Midnight called to him and said, "Fine. Run all you want. We'll hunt you down!"

Ron ran through the castle and made it to the exit. He stopped for breath and then followed another path.

Meanwhile, Mario, in chains, was brought to Bowser, who said, "It's good to see you, my old foe!"

"Let me go and I'll wipe that smirk off your face," Mario replied.

"Wait a minute. I deserve some thanks. I kept you alive.," Bowser said.

"Only because you want something from me," Mario replied.

"You're right. I want to see your emotional pain," Bowser said.

"That's the other thing I didn't guess-revenge," Mario replied.

"Let the princess out of her temporary residence," Bowser ordered. Monkey Fist and Shego took Peach out of her cage and brought her to Bowser.

"Kamek," Bowser said, turning to his favorite wizard, who waved his wand over Peach. Peach ran over to Bowser and said, "I love you!"

Mario was shocked. In fact, he didn't know whether to cry or scream or do anything. Bowser took the opportunity to ask Peach, "Would you like to join kingdoms together under the two of us?"

"Yes! One thousand times! When will we set the wedding?" asked Peach. Mario fainted in shock at that point. Bowser said, "I'll have to take care of some resistance first, then we'll join together."

* * *

><p>Editor's Note: Bear with me. I know it's odd, but if Kamek can turn Kim into a hostile "princessy" version of Shego, Kamek can make Peach marry Bowser.<p> 


	5. Ghost House

Ron was still running through the castle. He rolled under enormous Thwomps and jumped over shelled Koopas. He leapt over pits leading into an endless nothing and climbed down crevices. When he made it out, he sighed in relief. He said, "Rufus, you okay, buddy?"

Rufus nodded, staring into the dark red gate that they just closed. Ron said, "I know, buddy. I can't do anything about it. We lost Yori and Mario."

Rufus sighed. Ron said, "Let's find everyone else."

Ron followed tracks that the Yoshis made. The found their way to a large mansion. Rufus pointed at the door and Ron opened the door. It creaked loudly as if to tell everyone that someone was entering the house.

Soon, he heard the sound of screaming. He slowly inched in the direction of the scream until he reached a door. He opened the door slightly, and saw a purple ghost with a crown, who was looking straight at a portrait of Luigi. He said, "No more Polyguster3000. No more killing ghosts. Game over, Luigi and Company."

Ron looked around the room to see Wade, Monique, Felix, Princess Daisy, and Bonnie frozen in portraits. The Toads were shivering in a corner. Ron gripped the Lotus Blade and said, "Let them go!"

"Make me," the ghost contended, "and I don't believe we've met. I am King Boo. And you are?"

"Ron Stoppable," Ron replied.

"Stoppable. Stoppable. I was told to take anyone by that name to Bowser's Castle," King Boo said.

"Says you and what army?" challenged Ron.

"Look behind you," King Boo said. Ron did so and saw a hoard of Boos appear behind him. He then did his routine-running. He ran through the mansion to the exit with the Toads following close behind.

Once they got out of the mansion, Ron gripped the Lotus Blade again and said, "I'll be back."

"Koopas ahead!" Toadsworth said, pointing at a massive army of Koopas, led by a Hammer Bro.

"What's that they're pulling?" asked Toad.

"It's a cart with Toads loaded into it!" Toadette exclaimed.

"There!" shouted Hammer Bro, who then added, "By the order of Bowser and his to-be wife, Princess Peach, all Toads are to surrender to the Koopa armies."

"She didn't agree willingly," muttered Captain Toad.

"Actually, she did," the turtle said, "she told me to do this."

"Liar," Toad muttered.

"Let me see. Right here. Signed and lettered by Princess Peach," Hammer said, as the army came closer.

"To the seashore!" shouted Toadsworth and everyone bolted that direction. Hammer Bro tossed several hammers at them, but missed.

The reached the seashore, found a dock, and bought a ship with the coins they all had. They had just set sail when the Koopas reached the dock. Hammer Bro yelled, "You haven't seen the last of me! Not by a longshot!"

Sailing on for what seemed like years, they encountered a storm that completely destroyed the ship. Ron was lucky to grab a piece of wreckage. He didn't know whether anyone else was still alive. He finally fell asleep.

"DK! Look what I found!" an excited voice said.

"I know what you found, but how did it get here?" another voice asked.

"He washed up here, you meathead!" an older voice replied.

"W-where am I?" asked Ron.

"DK Island," the second voice replied.

Opening his eyes, Ron leapt up and ran into the jungle screaming. The second voice asked, "What just happened?"

Ron kept running through the jungle until he ran slam into a large Crocodile. The Crocodile asked, "What is your big hurry, lad?"

"Monkeys!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes. Those. There are lots of them around here," the Crocodile replied, "something should really be done about them."

"Tell me about it," Ron said.

"I have an idea!" the Crocodile exclaimed.

"What?" Ron asked.

"Let's do something about the monkeys," the Crocodile replied.

"Like what?" Ron asked.

"Put them somewhere where they can't bother us and we can't bother them," the Crocodile replied.

"I like it," Ron said, "by the way, my name is Ron."

"Well, Ron, we are going to do something that will go down in history," the Crocodile replied, "my name is King Kremlin K. Rool."

* * *

><p>Editor's Note: I know what you are thinking: K. Rool and Ron? Versus monkeys? I have a plan-to eventually get to the Comet Observatory.<p> 


	6. DK Island

"Sir, I regret to inform you that our number one most wanted has retreated to DK Island," said Hammer Bro.

"I told you the buffoon wouldn't last a minute," Drakken said.

"Jr.! Stop that this instant!" Sr. yelled, after seeing his son passionately kissing Kim. Shego glared at Kim all this while.

"DK Island? How many times is this guy gonna run away?" asked Bowser, then turning to Monkey Fist, "how did he become your archenemy?"

"Don't ask," Monkey Fist replied, "where is DK Island?"

"An island infested by monkeys," Bowser replied, "not far off the coast."

Monkey Fist laughed and said, "I have a plan."

"What is it?" asked Bowser, getting interested.

Meanwhile, Ron and K. Rool were getting ready for their plan. K. Rool said, "Alright, so what we do is wait for them to come here, which they always do. And then we cage them."

"Good plan," Ron said, "so what do I do?"

"Just stand by these bananas," K. Rool replied, pointing at an enormous pile of bananas.

"Okay," Ron said, moving to the bananas.

"K. Rool!" a voice shouted.

"Yes?" asked K. Rool.

"Give me my Banana Hoard back!" the voice shouted back.

"Come and get it," challenged K. Rool.

"Hand over the bananas," a much smaller voices shouted.

"I told you, come get them," K. Rool said.

"Ready or not, here we come!" shouted the first voice and in bounded a chimpanzee and a gorilla. The gorilla wore a tie and the chimp wore a baseball cap and a T-shirt. The gorilla said, "Give it up, K. Rool! You've been defeated!"

"Have I?" asked K. Rool, pulling a switch bringing a cage crashing down on top of the two monkeys, "I beg to differ, but I have outwitted you once and for all. I stole your banana hoard and now will be enjoying the fruits of my labor."

"You stole his bananas?" asked Ron.

"Yes, now I have to give Bowser a call if you'll excuse me," K. Rool.

"You're working for Bowser?" asked Ron.

"Yes, now, Krusha apprehend him," K. Rool said.

A giant Kremlin began advancing toward Ron as Ron set off running. K. Rool then said to his Kremlins, "Get him, my meatheaded minons!"

With that, Ron ran even faster than ever. He ran straight into the Toads that he lost and said, "No time. Kremlins. Working for Bowser."

Ron ran straight into where several apes were gathered and said, "The Kremlins are coming."

"And who do you think caused them to come?" asked a voice.

"Monkey Fist, back off!" Ron replied, "I have the Lotus Blade."

"I am the only one worthy to wield that!" Monkey Fist said.

"Can we forget about that?" Ron asked, "The Kremlins are on their way!"

"Donkey Kong will save us," argued a wrinkled, gray-haired ape.

"Is he the big gorilla wearing a tie?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Why? Did you see him?" asked the old ape.

"He's in a cage at the moment," Ron replied, "and the little chimpanzee is with him."

"What are we going to do now?" asked Candy Kong.

"We place responsibility for what happened to Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong right where it belongs," Monkey Fist said, pointing at Ron, "with him!"

Ron stood blankly staring at him, while Monkey Fist continued, "Don't act innocent, Ron Stoppable. I have reports that you allied with K. Rool to drive the good monkeys off of this island."

"Well, yeah, but-," Ron began, but the monkeys interrupted. Candy Kong asked, "Are you satisfied now?"

"With what?" asked Ron.

"You took the ape of my life away!" Candy screamed.

"I'm sorry," Ron replied.

"Well, sorry doesn't fix it, buster," Candy said.

"And you also locked my chimp in the cage," Dixie Kong commented.

"I said I was sorry," Ron said.

"Dude, that's not cool!" Funky Kong raged.

"Put him and his friends in barrels until we can deal with them," ordered Cranky Kong. With that, the Toads were quickly locked inside of barrels. But, before they got their hands on Ron, a large flying saucer hovered above the island followed by Bowser's Air Fleet. Bowser, aboard his flagship yelled, "There! I need that island for a private resort."

So, the Saucer chained the island and pulled it out of the ground, knocking everyone to the ground. Ron hung on to the very edge of the island as Kamek came and said, "Goodbye Ron! Enjoy your flight," before laughing hysterically and waving his wand at Ron, sending him flying into space.

* * *

><p>Editor's Note: Ron is now enjoying the full value of full fledged retreat. It just gives him more ground to regain. And now, with Ron flying into space. . .<p> 


	7. The Comet Observatory

"W-where am I?" Ron asked.

"Play hide and seek with us, and we'll tell you where you are," one said, and they all scampered off to find a good hiding spot.

"Ready or not, here I come," Ron said, as he began searching. He found one in the warp pipe, one in the clovers, and one in the crater.

"Maybe you could help Mama!" suggested another of the creatures, darting toward a large staircase, with Ron bringing up the rear. Once they reached the staircase, he said, "Sorry for bringing you here so suddenly."

"No problem, buddy," Ron replied, then felt inside his pockets. Rufus was gone. No trace of him anywhere.

"Rufus?" asked Ron, "Rufus, where are you?"

After a fine-toothed comb search, Ron gave up, sadly. In tears, he vowed he would never abandon Rufus again.

"I'm back," Monkey Fist announced.

"And the Buffoon is still running," Drakken reminded.

"Well, he won't be running anymore," Monkey Fist replied, holding up a small fish tank with Rufus inside.

"You caught the hairless rodent," Shego said sarcastically, "congratulations."

"This is what will give that pretender the push we need," Monkey Fist replied.

"You missed Par One, Par Two, and Par Three," Killigan said, "You'd better get Par Four."

"Now, if everyone would pay attention," Bowser announced, "I will show you the next part of the plan."

"How many parts are there?" asked Drakken.

"We're at Stage 5. On to Stage 6," Bowser replied, "The Comet Observatory."

Meanwhile, Ron had climbed up the tower, and saw a tall, shining lady in a green dress, wearing a silver crown. She said, "I am Rosalina, Keeper of the Comet Observatory. I think there's someone you need to see."

"Like who?" asked Ron.

"You'll see," Rosalina replied as she led Ron towards the Comet Observatory. Ron quickly followed behind, and saw a mushroom-shaped starship. Nearby were some familiar faces.

"Mr. Barkin? Hego? Mego? The Wego twins? What are you doing here?" asked Ron, surprised.

"The world was attacked. Team Go did all it could against them, but we failed," Hego sadly replied.

"What do villains need two worlds for anyway?" asked Ron.  
>"Two?" asked Mego.<p>

"They've won most of the time here, and it's only a matter of time before something happ-," Ron replied, but then a large crash interrupted him, "ens."

"Mr. Ron, Mr. Ron! Help!" screamed a poor Luma.

"What is it, little buddy?" asked Ron.

"They took Mama!" exclaimed the Luma.

"That's it! No more running. No more hiding. We fight back!" Ron replied.

"Who are you and what have you done with Stoppable?" Mr. Barkin asked.

"The old Ron was abandoned on DK Island," Ron replied, "and we have a war to fight."

* * *

><p>Editor's Note: Looks like Monkey Fist was right. And now that Ron is going to fight back, and Rufus is captured, Ron is now fuming mad.<p> 


	8. Ron's First Battle

Rosalina was locked up in cage above Bowser, who taunted, "Welcome to my kingdom."

"Some kingdom," Rosalina replied.

"And it is soon to include the Comet Observatory," Bowser stated, "and we're not losing ground."

"The Mail Toad is here!" yelled a Koopa, rushing in and handing Bowser a stack of letters. Bowser began glancing through them, "Bills, bills, bills, a letter. To Bowser Koopa. From The Resistance. We wrote this letter to inform you that you are now at war. Signed, Hego, Mego, The Wego Twins, Steve Barkin, and Ron Stoppable."

Rosalina smiled, "You've gotten yourself into more than you realize."

"Of all the nerve! Bad Guy Meeting!" Bowser called, and all of his cronies came in.

"Stoppable has declared war along with some people I don't know," Bowser said, "and they call themselves The Resistance."

"The Buffoon did what?" asked Drakken.

"I thought he would keep running," Shego said.

"I warned you," Monkey Fist sighed.

"I want a full scale invasion on the Comet Observatory," Bowser demanded.

Back on the Comet Observatory, now flying the flag of the Resistance: a checkered flag with Bueno Nacho's symbol on it, Ron was stocking up on food, weapons, and supplies. Ron had Mr. Barkin organizing it, Team Go building large battle cannons, and the Lumas collecting Star Bits.

"Mr. Ron!" a Luma sang, "they've found us."

"Cannons ready?" asked Ron.

"They're ready," Hego said, "just say the word."

"When you can see them, fire," Ron replied.

"Yes, Sir," Hego said.

"They're gonna get a taste of their own medicine," Ron said, "thanks to the Bullet Bills."

Hego ran back to the deck and sighted an incoming ship. He pressed the activate button, and the Bullet Bills launched at the ships. Ron held out the Lotus Blade. Bowser's Fleet was still winning, and it got bad enough that Monkey Fist himself came to the edge of the comet and said, "Nobody move, or we fry the rodent."

Ron froze. He wasn't about to let Monkey Fist drop Rufus. He said, "I'll give you the blade if you give me Rufus."

"Give me the blade first," Monkey Fist demanded.

"Give me Rufus," Ron replied, stepping to the edge of the comet, "or I drop the blade."

"Catch," Monkey Fist taunted, and threw Rufus to the observatory. Ron, in return, sent the blade back.  
>"Now I have the power!" Monkey Fist said, as the blade turned red hot, and shot fireballs out of it.<p>

"Duck and cover!" Mr. Barkin yelled.

Ron stood firm. Monkey Fist taunted, "Afraid? I see that you are no hero."

"I am a hero!" Ron replied, grabbing a Koopa shell, "And I will never give up! I'm the New Ron."

"What are you going to do?" asked Hego.

"Grab one of the shells," Ron ordered.

"Why?" asked Hego.

"Just do it," Ron replied.

"Game over, Stoppable," Monkey Fist said, "I have the Blade, and the upper hand."

"That's what you think," Ron said, throwing the shell, "but I have the shell."

Monkey Fist watched the shell and began laughing, "You think that a shell is going to defeat me?"

"More than you know," Ron replied, as the shell slammed into Monkey Fist, knocking him down, and in the process, sending the Lotus Blade floating into space.

"No! The Blade! Someone grab it!" Monkey Fist shouted, as Goombas and Koopas frantically reached for the sword.

Ron whistled, and the sword floated toward him. Then he said, "Now who has the upper hand?"

"All units engage!" Monkey Fist shouted, "And get me the blade!"

"Stoppable, there's a lot more ships approaching," Mr. Barkin said, as more of Bowser's Fleet appeared on the horizon.

"If only we had a way out," Ron mused.

"Mama's wand can help," a green Luma said.

"We don't have her wand," Mego replied.

"Yes we do," Ron said, transforming the Lotus Blade into Rosalina's wand, "but how do I use it?"

"Wave it," the Luma replied. Ron began waving the wand frantically, and a large blue bubble surrounded the Observatory. Within a few seconds it shot off like a rocket.

"Run, fool! I will still get the Blade," Monkey Fist said, shaking his fist, "I don't even know why I didn't have my monkeys do this anyway."

Back at Bowser's Castle, Bowser was raving mad. "You idiot! You failed to get the sword, but lost a valuable hostage, several good ships, and lost our enemies."

"How was I supposed to know that one of those actually hurt?" asked Monkey Fist.

"One of what?" asked Duff Killigan.  
>"Koopa shell," Monkey Fist replied.<p>

"That gives me an idea," Killigan mused, "an idea that'll send whats-his-name reeling."

"What is it?" asked Bowser.

"You'll be thanking me for this later, but I need a lot of Koopa shells-as many as you can find," Duff Killigan replied, "I'll have a brand new weapon that'll destroy whats-his-face."

"What are turtle shells going to do against The Buffoon?" asked Drakken, "He has an attraction to Bueno Nacho."

"Hold that thought," Bowser said, "if Stoppable is so attached to Bueno Nacho, then we strike there."

"And my weapon'll be part of it, too," Killigan replied.

"Of course," Bowser said, "it'll be the main attraction."

* * *

><p>Editor's Note: Monkey Fist failed yet again. Bowser attacking Bueno Nacho? And Killigan and Drakken STILL can't remember Ron's name.<p> 


	9. Bueno Nacho Has Fallen

Ned was closing up at Bueno Nacho. He had finished cleaning the entire kitchen, and was now sweeping up. He hadn't locked up yet, and heard, "Put your hands behind your back and step out of the restaurant."

Ned whirled around to see Kamek, Bowser Jr., Duff Killigan, Dr. Drakken, and Shego standing in front of him. He said, "I'm sorry, but we're closed."

"Get out before I make you," Shego threatened.

"I'm not leaving," Ned replied.

Shego prepared to toast Ned, but Kamek waved his wand before that. Ned flew out the door, which locked and closed behind him. Bowser Jr. said, "Get me those Bomb-ombs. We're gonna blow this place sky high."

The Bomb-ombs did their work and all that remained of Bueno Nacho was a shattered menu. Drakken laughed and said, "Where is the Buffoon? Off cowering somewhere?"

"I'm right here," a voice replied, "and my name's Ron Stoppable."

"You could scare someone doing that!" exclaimed Drakken.

"Like you?" asked Shego.

"Fore!" yelled Killigan.

"You're not even holding a golf club," Ron yelled back.

"No, but my new toy is," Killigan said pressing a red button, "and this time, it will be your doom."

All around Ron, mechanical golf clubs popped out of the ground, each prepared to whack a Koopa shell. Ron turned the Lotus Blade into a golf club and prepared to hit the shells back. He said, "Blue-32-Hike!"

"Isn't he supposed to say 'fore?'" asked Drakken.

Shego said, "Now I see why Monkey Fist wanted that."

"Take it from him!" shrieked Killigan, as Ron began smashing Killigan's toy to pieces.

"My pleasure," Shego said, as she advanced towards Ron. She suddenly felt her feet being lifted off the ground and a voice said, "Nice try, Sis."

"Hego? What are you doing here?" asked Shego, seeing her brother.

"We're protecting our new general, who insisted that we go to defend Bueno Nacho," Mego replied, "although I think I would be a better general."

"Hey, blue guy!" shouted Mr. Barkin.

"The name's Dr. Drakken," Drakken replied, right before becoming the buffer for a punch in the face.

"Hello, everyone!" a voice said.

"It looks like the Mathter is back," Hego said.

"You're right, and I brought my weapon. Anyone care to challenge me?" asked the Mathter.

"How about me?" asked Ron.

"Prepare to be subtracted," Mathter replied, as he flipped his machine on. Numbers flew from his head, hitting Mr. Barkin, Hego, Mego, and the Wego Twisn. Everyone but Ron was down. Ron and the Mathter remained locked in combat. Neither indicated any sign that they were about to give up.

Shego sent a blast of energy at Ron, but Ron had calculated that into his figures, and deflected it with the Lotus Blade. Ron was keeping at it. He said, "I'm not getting subtracted. And nobody subtracts Bueno Nacho."

"Fore!" Killigan yelled, swinging his club. Ron blocked all of the incoming blows. Killigan said, "I hate that sword."

"Hello, pretender," Monkey Fist said.

"Monkey Fist?" asked Ron, before getting blasted with a number of figures, and falling to the ground, and the Lotus Blade flying just out of reach.

"You fool! You think that I would not pursue you for the Lotus Blade?" asked Monkey Fist, snatching up the Lotus Blade.

"Uh-yes?" asked Ron.

"I'll always cherish this moment as the day I took my revenge on Ron Stoppable!" Mathter said, about to blast Ron again, "That was too predictable. You actually thought that Monkey Fist wouldn't follow you."

"You're gonna destroy him? He's my archenemy!" Monkey Fist objected.

"He's my archenemy's sidekick!" Drakken argued.

"It was my weapon," Killigan protested.

"And it was my father's plan," Princess Midnight said, "so I get to do it."

"I think we should go with that," Shego said, "as much as I would love to do it, let the Princess destroy him. It'll hurt him even more."

* * *

><p>Editor's Note: Shego's right on the ball this time. Nothing would hurt more than for Ron to be killed by his own girlfriend. And now Monkey Fist has the Lotus Blade?<p> 


	10. In Defense of Ron

Princess Midnight stood nearby the fallen Ron, who was vaguely aware of what was occurring. She snatched the Lotus Blade from Monkey Fist, and said, "Prepare to die, Ron Stoppable."

"Hey, that's mine!" Monkey Fist protested, and grabbed for the Blade. The two began fighting over the sword.

"I'll subtract him myself," the Mathter muttered. He walked up to Ron, and was about to calculate a formula, when a voice said, "Stop!"

"Not you again!" the Mathter exclaimed. It was Ron's father.

"Yes, the Actuary is back. Calculate this!" Mr. Stoppable said, as another blast of numbers flew from his head, knocking the Mathter to the ground. He leapt to his feet and said, "I was ready for that."

"Alright. Another match then?" Mr. Stoppable asked.

"You're on," the Mathter replied, "I win, I subtract him. You win, and he goes free."

"Do the math," Mr. Stoppable replied, "you're about to lose."

While Mr. Stoppable and the Mathter were occupied, Drakken grabbed a disintegration ray and said, "I'll get rid of him."

"No you won't, Blue Boy," Killigan said, "I am."

The two began fighting, while Kamek was standing by. He said, "I believe it would be our best advantage to use the Attitudinator on him."

"I'll load him on board," Shego replied.

"I beg to differ, but you aren't taking Ronald anywhere," the familiar voice of Dr. James Possible said.

"Says who?" asked Shego, getting ready to fry Dr. Possible.

"How about us?" asked Tim and Jim Possible. Mrs. Possible stood behind them.

"The family's all here," muttered Drakken.

"Not quite, Pardner," Slim Possible said, with Joss swinging a lariat.

"Now they are," Nana Possible said, prepared to strike.

"Retreat!" screamed Kamek, dragging Ron towards the ship, with the rest of the crew not far behind.

"Nobody kidnaps my son!" Mr. Stoppable raged.

"Who would like to test a supersonic aircraft?" asked Mr. Possible.

Onboard Bowser's Flagship, Monkey Fist was brandishing his prize. He looked to make sure no one was looking, then prepared to dive off the ship.

"Monkey Boy, what are you doing now?" asked Killigan, who had walked on deck for some fresh air.

"I have other arrangements. Please send Bowser my deepest regret," Fist replied, disappearing into the clouds.

"Blue Boy, Shego, Midnight! Fist just abandoned ship!" yelled Killigan.

"He can't just quit!" exclaimed Drakken.

"He did, and took the sword with him, it looks like," Midnight replied, "and when my father gets him, he'll get stomped."

"We aren't turning back," insisted Shego, "we have a prisoner to deal with."

Monkey Fist had prearranged for his Banana Plane to fly just below Bowser's Flagship, so he could jump off and survive. He flew back to his mansion and gathered his minions. He had two maps on the table, one of Mario's World, and one of the real one. He pointed at Bowser's Castle and said, "That is our target, and everything between. Get the hoards ready, armed and ready. We drive them out of this world first."

A chattering between the monkeys indicated that they were beginning their tasks. Monkey Fist said, "Bowser is going to have a little monkey wrench in his plans."

* * *

><p>Editor's Note: Monkey Fist isn't working with Bowser anymore, and the Possible Clan chasing after Bowser's fleet. What else will the Ron run into?<p> 


	11. The Challenge

"Where am I?" Ron asked, waking up from his unconscious state.

"Welcome back to my castle!" thundered Bowser, "Bring forth the Attitudinator!"

"Before you zap him with it," Princess Midnight said, "Monkey Fist ditched us."

"He what?" roared Bowser.

"He jumped off the ship," Midnight replied.

Ron saw Kamek, and tackled him, but, with his hands chained together and all, it wasn't easy. Kamek waved his wand and a bolt of fire came from the wand. Ron used his chains to shield his face. The fire bolt broke the chains in half and Ron snatched up Kamek's wand.

"That's mine!" shrieked Kamek.

"Not anymore," Ron replied, throwing the wand on the ground and stomping on it.

"You know what this means, right?" Kamek asked Bowser.

"Daisy's gonna get her spark back?" asked Bowser.

"But she's trapped in a picture, so it doesn't really-," Kamek began, just as the Possible Clan busted in, with Wade, Monique, Daisy, Felix, Luigi, and Bonnie.

"You're finished," Ron said.

"But we still have the Queen," Bowser replied, grabbing the Attitudinator, and firing it.

"Booyah-ha-ha! Zorpox has returned!" Ron, now Zorpox shouted, "and I will control this operation."

"No, this operation is mine," Bowser said.

"Give me that," Zorpox replied, snatching up the Attitudinator.

"Take over my operation will you?" Bowser said, shooting a fireball at Zorpox. Zorpox blocked it, and began punching Bowser.

"No you don't," said Kim, back to her old self, but still evil. She tackled Zorpox, knocking the Attitudinator just out of reach.

Kamek grabbed for it, but Daisy blocked him. He said, "Move aside-uh-what's your name again?"

"Hi, I'm Daisy!" Daisy shouted, punching Kamek in the face, sending him flying to the ceiling. She snatched up the Attitudinator, and hit Ron with it. Bowser and Kim pounced on Ron. The entire Koopa army arrived and began to surround the remaining force.

"You are nothing but a coward," Bowser said, poised for the final punch.

"With a weird thing for hairless rodents," Kim finished.

"At least I'll die fighting back," Ron replied.

"You're going to die," said a voice, "but not now."

"Fist?" thundered Bowser, "we have a score to settle."

"Right now, you have an army to deal with," Monkey Fist replied.

"Let's do this the Smash way," Bowser said, "you, me, and Stoppable fight it out. Winner gets control of both worlds."

"This should be interesting," Shego remarked.

"The Buffoon is toast," Drakken said.

"He's right. Ronald is toast," Mr. Possible said.

* * *

><p>Editor's Note: How do you think the Smash Brawl will turn out?<p> 


	12. The Mixing Bowl

The chosen stage was the DK Island stage. All three contestants arrived on the scene. The stadium was jam-packed, with everyone waiting to see the fate of the world.

Ron had a day to prepare and received a crash-course training with Link. He had learned what he needed to know-his attacks, shields, how to use power ups, damage, and his final smash. He knew that even with training, he was toast. Monkey Fist had the Lotus Blade and Bowser was too large for him to handle. But, he had a strategy.

"Fight!" the announcer shouted.

Bowser and Monkey Fist charged at each other. Ron stayed away as much as possible. His plan was working.

"You little pest!" Bowser shouted at Monkey Fist, unleashing his fire breath.

"You are nothing but a proud tyrant, unable to succeed in kidnapping the same girl," Monkey Fist replied, kicking Bowser in the face.

Ron slunk back. He just had to wait for it. His strategy was working just how he needed it to. Then he saw it-the smash ball. Bowser and Monkey Fist were too busy smashing each other to notice it. He smacked it with his fist and kicked at it.

The smash ball began floating toward Bowser and Monkey Fist, who then saw it. Ron dashed for it, but Monkey Fist blocked him. Bowser, in the meantime, got his final smash. He turned into Giga Bowser.

"You fools!" Bowser shouted, "you cannot defeat me!"

Ron got as far away as possible from Bowser, and noticed that his damage meter was at 0%. He had done pretty good. So far.

Bowser attacked Monkey Fist until his final smash was over. Monkey Fist immediately began hacking at Bowser with the Lotus Blade. Ron saw a box and opened it. Inside, was a large hammer. Ron picked it up, and music started playing. He smacked Bowser and Monkey Fist with it over and over and over.

Bowser and Monkey Fist attacked him. He blocked, and dodged and said, "Monkey Fist, you might have a chance at killing me if Bozo would quit messing things up."

"The name's Bowser!" Bowser shouted.

"Whatever. If Monkey Fist would get out of your way, you could crush me," Ron replied, coolly. Monkey Fist attacked Bowser.

Ron had distracted them because he again saw the Smash Ball. Hacking at the Smash Ball, he finally go his final Smash. It was The Mixing Bowl. He donned himself in a chef's outfit as Bowser and Monkey Fist tumbled into the batter of a large mixing bowl. Ron turned it on, and the beaters smacked Bowser and Monkey Fist. Bowser racked up enough damage, and shot off the map.

Then the announcer yelled, "Time's Up!"

"So this is it?" asked Ron.

"I believe that I have won victorious," Monkey Fist replied.

"Sudden Death!" the announcer shouted.

"Ready to lose?" asked Monkey Fist, reaching for the Lotus Blade, then began looking around for it.

"Looking for this?" asked Ron, pulling out the Lotus Blade.

"How did you do that?" demanded Monkey Fist.

"You dropped it when you met The Mixing Bowl," Ron replied, charging at Monkey Fist.

"Wait! We can negotiate this!" Monkey Fist pleaded.

"No deals," Ron replied, smacking Monkey Fist with the Lotus Blade, shooting him out of the stage.

"And the winner is Ron Stoppable!" the announcer shouted.

"Now, as my reward," Ron said, "I will take the Attitudinator and one of Bowser's ships."

"What?" Bowser roared.

"No you don't!" Kim yelled, before Ron zapped her with the Attitudinator.

"Ron-you saved me," Kim said.

"You're right-I did," Ron replied, "but I have a ship to get."

"You ain't getting any of Dad's ships," Bowser Jr. said, with Shego, Killigan, Drakken, and Senor Jr. at his side. Ron zapped everyone with the Attitudinator, except for Bowser Jr.

Walking over to Bowser, Ron said, "I'm giving you back your pitiful kingdom, but know that I will take it from you if you ever kidnap my girlfriend again. Understand?"

"I understand," Bowser gulped.

"And Rosalina can have the Observatory back and Peach may have her kingdom," Ron announced, "and all the toads are now free!"

"I am going back to the castle to make a cake for the heroes that saved the world," Peach said.

"Make that a Star Bit cake," Rosalina replied, "and I'll help."

"You saved us all!" Luigi shouted.

"Indeed he did!" Mario said, "maybe I should get him an invite to Smash."

"He sure deserves it," Daisy replied.

"Ron, what are you going to do with the ship you got from Bowser?" asked Kim.

"Sail throughout the galaxy," Ron replied, "and help whoever needs it."

"You're going to need a crew ta do that, Ronnie Boy," Killigan said, "and let me be the first volunteer."

"I volunteer as a mechanic," Drakken said.

"And I volunteer to keep good sense in the crew," Shego replied.

"I would like to volunteer as well," Jr. said, "I heard that Sci-Fi heroes attract all the chicks."

"Thank you. I could use the help," Ron said.

"But we can fly this thing with only four people," Shego said.

"We want to join you!" Captain Toad and the Toad Brigade said, chorused by twenty other Toads.

"Keep an eye on him," Kim whispered to Rosalina.

"He won't leave my sight," Rosalina replied.

"Now, about that cake?" asked Peach.

"We still have that Bueno Nacho left," offered Felix, "we could make it a feast."

The feast at Peach's Castle was delicious. Everyone had a good time. And when it was time to leave, fireworks went off in honor of Ron as he flew off into the galaxy, followed by the Comet Observatory.

The End

_Not so fast, Storyteller. Monkey Fist here. I came to personally assure the Reader that I will get the Blade. And I will be Unstoppable! Not even the galaxy will stop me!_

_Hi, I'm Monkey Fist and I approve of this commercial._

The End-Or Is It?

* * *

><p>Editor's Note: It's over. It's been great, but where will Ron sail to throughout the galaxy.<p> 


End file.
